


In The Study of Monsters

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapped!Nikola, Post-Series, Team Dynamic, Very minor Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola's been kidnapped by a mad scientist.





	In The Study of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two, and I didn't have much inspiration for this one, but something came out. It's kinda fun? XD
> 
> Prompt: People like you have no imagination.

Nikola growled, his fangs and claws refusing to co-operate, his body straining against the bindings holding him to the table. “So this is your master plan? Capture me, then… what? Wait for someone to rescue me?” He snorted derisively. “You’ll be waiting a long time.”

His captor groaned, stopping her meandering walk around the table. “People like you have no imagination.” She shook her head. “I’m not waiting for anyone to rescue you.”

That stopped his struggling. “N-No rescue attempt? What’s the point?”

“Duh,” she replied, picking up her surgical knives. “I’m learning about monsters. The best way to learn is hands on experience.” Her eyes narrowed as she ran her finger over the shiny scalpel. “The formula I injected you with suppresses your vampire defenses.”

Had Nikola a heart that could beat, it would be hammering against his ribcage right about now. “Dissection?”

A nasty grin stole over her face. “Vivisection.”

“W-w-wait, wait!“ He tried appealing to her, scientist to deranged, murderous, scientist, “You’d learn nothing from vivisecting me–” His words caught in his throat as the unknown woman started cutting the buttons off his clothes, “– with my vampire genetics suppressed.”

Her laugh froze his blood. “How much pain can a mortal vampire withstand without his healing ability?” She winked. “That would be a sta–”

Nikola watched as she crumpled to the floor like an accordion with a broken squeeze box, looking up the instant he deemed her unconscious. “Heinrich! And Protégé!”

Henry shook his head, his hands (full of stun gun) lowering as Will muttered, “You sure know how to pick them.”

Nikola tsked. “Berate me later, young William. Get me out of this!” For extra encouragement, he wiggled his wrists.

Will and Henry shared a look, and Nikola knew they’d never let this drop. _The things I do for Helen._


End file.
